sweet dreams
by koty m
Summary: (Blade 2) A cop, who suffers from visions of a man that might have been a love from a past life, is called to investigate two strange murders thought to be done by vampires. What she dosen't know is that it will change her life forever. R&R please. This
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1 History of the dreams

I didn't know what to do any more. I

wasn't supposed to feel sorrow. I wasn't supposed to feel anything ,but here I was, frightened and crying. The dreams had that effect on me. A nagging at the back of my mind like a caress that made me feel all these strange emotions that I had never really got to experience and they were over someone I didn't even know. Hell, I wasn't even sure they were real. It could be just my imagination, but every now and then I find myself wanting to believe they, whoever "they" might be, exist. Someone to lean on.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand trying my best to suck it up and have a normal day. A new beginning for a new day, I thought half- heartedly. The phone rang loudly from its spot on the nightstand next to my bed. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before answering it. I'm a bit picky when it comes to people knowing I've just been crying. "Hello?" I sounded puny, even to me.

"Hey, Jeweliah. You ok?" It was Rodney Wegener, my partner and closest friend. His Manchester accent was thick and low as he asked me this.

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"You don't sound ok. Are you sure you want to come in today?"

"You should know the answer to that already. Of course I'm coming in."

"You're not doing yourself any favors by acting like you're superwoman," Rodney said, "even she needs a break."

"Yeah, yeah. No need to remind me," I sighed heavily rubbing my eyes. "Listen I'll meet you at the station in half an hour."

"Hey I want you to take some days off, it'll do you some good and don't bring any work home with you. I've already pulled three days for you starting tomorrow."

"Mike know about this?"

"Mike suggested it or more like demanded it."

"Fine I'll see you soon."

"Hey, promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That you'll stay home and do as you're told for once."

"Alright, Alright. Now I got to get ready."

"Bye."

The line went dead and I hung up on my end. I got up out of bed and walked down the hall to the small kitchen and dinning room. An island sat in the middle connected to some dark stained wood cabinets and a counter top where my stove was built in with a place for my microwave as well. It was almost closed in except for the door sized opening to the right that had a little swing in door like the ones you see in bars in those old western movies. I thought it added a little decorative something to the cream colored walls that were throughout the apartment . The counter top and top to the island are both a black speckled burgundy giving the kitchen a warm feel. It reminded me of one of those log houses that smell like a cinnamon bread backery all the time but my apartment was far from that with its one bedroom and bathroom, you had your own little storage room down in the lobby for your junk that you just kept in boxes before.

I turned on the coffee machine becoming anxious mainly for the caffeine which was a bad sign but I just told myself I wasn't addicted I just needed something to wake me up. Nothing like a little java to get your energy cranking.

Opening the refrigerator door for cream, Giles, my pet cat (which was a wedding present from my sister, Krista) pranced in circles around my feet. I could hear him purr loudly as he rubbed against my blue cotton pajama bottoms.

"What do you want, Gigi?" The black cat just purred even louder and circled my legs once more before going over to his fish bowl.

"I see." His large green eyes seemed to shine as I got out the milk and cream. Setting the dairy products on the island counter I smirked at the pleased feline as I quickly opened the milk and poured some in his bowl. His purring became incredibly loud as he drank greedily, swishing his tail back and forth as he did so.

I grabbed a coffee cup from the cabinet and poured me a cup as soon as the coffee was ready with some cream and a spoon full of sugar. I could never understand how men went around drinking black coffee, it had such a bitter taste but I guess you learn to like it. The warm sweet liquid was soothing almost like taking a warm bath to ease tension and stress but with coffee it warmed you head to toe and filled your senses. I drank a second cup before heading to the shower and when I was done I rinsed the cup out and put it back in the cabinet. I got a plastic bowl from out of the cabinet and put some dry cat food in it and set it down for Giles. He thanked me again by purring loudly once more as I went down the hall and turned into the first door on the left before my bedroom and flipped on the lights. The light blue of my bathroom walls made it seem colder than it was and I had half a mind to remodel it but the truth was I liked the coldness of it. I took a quick shower and got dressed as quick as possible. Wouldn't do me any good to be late for work. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a comfortable black T-shirt with a picture of max shrex on the front. A pair of thick white socks and my docks, then to complete my so called uniform a light black jacket. My hair was to long and thick to just leave down but today I would make an exception. I grabbed a ponytail off the bathroom sink and put it up in a loose ponytail, trying to keep the curls in place was just about as impossible as trying to lick your elbow so better to just do it sloppy.

Grabbing my shoulder pack off the kitchen table and the keys to my Dodge I headed out the door locking it behind me. It was only a five minute drive from the apartment complex to Valettee county police station on Quanto road and I still had 15 minutes until I was officially late for work so I stopped by Benny's and got a large coffee with some bagels for Rodney, I had to tell the guy thank you for putting up with me the last couple of months and breakfast seemed like a good idea.

I sat the coffee and bagels down in my lap as I started the ignition and headed down to the police station. Quanto road turned at a 4-way road and turned down Maple highway. Past Velettee R-3 Elementary school was the station and Velettee Memorial Hospital. I turned the dodge left into the station parking lot. Rodney was waiting for me. He waved, a simple raise of the hand, and came to my truck putting his hands on the hood. I rolled down the window.

"Hey," he said bending his head down slightly.

"I got you make up food," I said handing it to him through the window.

"I didn't realize we were having a tiff," he said searching through the bag with bagels.

"Yeah well…"

"Thanks," Rodney said moving out of the way so I could get out of the truck. I didn't look at him to see if he was being sarcastic or not, I knew he wasn't and if my memory served me correctly he would have that god awful sincere look in his eyes that made me feel guilty for nothing. Like the guilty feeling that comes from lying to your grandmother about how you like her cooking. Truthfully that's not the only thing, there's something else I always see when I make eye contact with him and I'm not ready to face it yet. That's what makes Rodney such a good cop, he ensnares you in the depths of his soulful dark eyes. The kind you give up personal information for just so you won't have to face them afterwards.

I rolled up my window and turned the ignition off. Opening the door I grabbed the keys and my shoulder pack as I got out and pressed the look button on my keys before shutting the door.

"Something interesting about those shoes or are you trying to burn holes in them."

I looked up at Rodney briefly, "No just thinking."

"Well lets go inside. I'll share my food." Rodney said holding the bag out to me. I pushed it away with a shake of my head.

"No thanks. I get sick when I eat in the mornings."

We walked through the front entrance and signed our log sheets. Meg our secretary was sitting quietly doing paperwork at her desk behind the main counter. She looked up as we came to her desk and handed her the log sheets and my shoulder pack. "It's good to see you back Jeweliah," she said.

"Yeah, you too," I smiled at her. She always seemed so polite, one of them people who followed the speed limit and flashed pictures of their grandchildren, which she has done on more than one occasion.

When Rodney wasn't looking she gave him a less than appropriate once over and winked at me. I rolled my eyes, slightly shaking my head. Just goes to show you how good my judge of character is.

After clearing our log cards Meg nodded it was ok for us to go up to homicide which was just up stairs. She handed us back our cards and we just turned to walk away when…

"oh! Jeweliah wait, I forgot to check your bag."

"I'll see up upstairs," Rodney called over his shoulder heading up the stairs already.

"Alright." I turned back to Meg who was quickly checking the pockets of my bag. She finished and nodded.

"so….," she said as if to start a conversation "Are you two ever going to be _lovers…." _she dragged the word out emphasizing her point.

"No," I smiled as I took my bag from her. She shook her head in disapproval.

A.N. Ok chapter one, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Any suggestions and flames will be accepted. I need to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.

Koty M.


	2. violets

Ch.2 Violets

After I left and was upstairs I pushed open the double swinging doors mad out of safety glass. The words Valettee Homicide 3rd floor were written in bold black letters, and above there was the Hungarian translation.

The station was busier than usual. Seemed like everyone was helping someone out. I walked to my desk saying hi to the other officers as I passed them. One in particular, Larauh German, one of our newest members on the homicide floor. She had originally come from Maine but moved to Hungary after she finished college at the University of Maine a year ago.

"Did you talk to mike," she asked getting up from her desk and following me to mine.

"No," I turned to her puzzled, "He wants to talk to me?"

She nodded. Her short black hair bobbing with each jerk of her head.

I sat down at my desk instantly pulling out police reports from the bottom left hand drawer. Someone was bound to need the sooner or later. Larauh sat down in one of the chairs opposite me that sat in front of my desk for the "clients".

"He said he wanted to know how long you wanted to take off and there was something else but he didn't tell me what."

I sighed stacking the five or six reports neatly at the corner of my desk. Larauh laughed slightly.

"What," I asked looking up at her. She shook her head, her hair moving with the motion again.

"What's wrong," she asked. An amused smile spread over her rounded face.

"Nothing, just it hasn't been the greatest couple of weeks," I bent my head down pretending to fiddle with the papers again, "I've been having dreams, strange dreams. Scaring me a bit, that's all."

Larauh sighed, furrowing her brows as if in thought. She stayed that way for several minutes it seemed but then she snapped out of it so fast that it made me jump.

"Have you talked to Rick?"

"No. I don't need to see a psychiatrist, I just…I just need to figure out what these dreams mean."

"Alright, well I better go back to work," she pointed towards Mike's office door, " I'm still being treated like a rookie cop."

"Uh oh," I smiled. Rookie cops got treated like the criminals themselves here. One mistake and you were off the force. Larauh smiled back and went back to her desk. Watching Larauh go I remembered I was supposed to see Rodney. I looked around the room and didn't see him. Where the hell is he! I got up out of my seat intent on finding him when…

"Umm….Mam. Excuse me."

I turned to see a young woman, eighteen or nineteen, standing behind my desk. A miss Mary Stamford I soon found out as she introduced herself.

"May I help," I asked motioning for her to come around and sit. She smoothed out her blue blouse and skirt as she sat down setting her brown leather purse down in her lap. She sat there looking confused for a moment, or was it nervous. Her straight shoulder-length blond hair fell over her dark wondering eyes as she bent her head down and played with the strap of her purse. When she looked back up here eyes were glassy. A bright violet glow came from them as she breathed heavily trying to find her voice. "It's alright, tell me what happened," I said calmly. I didn't want to seem pushy. The poor girl looked under enough strain as it was.

She took in a shaky breath, "I'm sorry I just," she seemed embarrassed, "I think some people were murdered," she whispered.

"I know they were," she sobbed. A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"Ok I'll need to ask you a couple of questions and you'll need to fill out a report to restate what you told me for the Chief . It just saves you from having to tell it again, I know it must be hard." I tried to be as sensitive to the situation as possible.

"No!"

My eyebrows shot up at her sudden outburst. "What do you mean no? Mary you must or we won't be able to help you."

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not for sure. I saw it in," she stopped herself abruptly and looked back to the floor. The shame written on her face couldn't be hidden behind her pretty hair.

"Look I don't have time for this," I leaned forward in my seat making sure our faces were close, "Mary I know this isn't easy for you but you either can go into the interrogation room and tell what I need to know so I can help you or you can tell me jack shit and increase your chances of becoming a lead suspect," I sat back crossing my arms. I didn't want to do that but if the girl wanted to play drama queen she could do it on someone else's time. She comes to me with a possible homicide I intend to get on it, I cant exactly do that if she's not going to spill the beans.

She looked up at me with wide eyes, but slowly nodded.

I walked her to the interrogation room in the back of the room and opened the door for her. She quietly thanked me and walked on in. To my surprise, Mike and Rodney were already in there.

"She going to talk," Mike asked. I nodded giving him a puzzled look.

"Where the hell were you guys? I was supposed to see Rodney but..," I shrugged.

"Miss Stamford called about a minute after I got up here and Mike told me to wait here. He wanted to make sure she talked to you," Rodney said as he sat down at one of the copper fold out chairs that sat at the long metal table.

I turned to Mike with a frown and pulled a seat sitting down myself next to Rodney. Mary and Mike pulled chairs for themselves and sat down.

"Shall we get started," Mike said. He pulled a pad and pen from his inside suit jacket pocket setting it in front of him.

"Alright tell me what happened," I asked Mary. She turned to me and sighed.

"Do you know what violets are?"

We all nodded. We were getting a better picture now and I cringed at what she was going to tell us next.

A.N. He he, sorry to leave you guys hanging. I will begin the next chapter with telling you what "violets" are so I won't lose anyone.

And please send me more reviews they're quite inspiring (wink)

Koty M.


	3. murder in the second degree

Ch. 3 Homicide in the second degree

Violets were what we liked to call foreseers, the psychic underbelly of law enforcement. They were able to solve cases by working with description and questioning or either out in the field with the detectives. Using their gut feelings, premonitions, visions, whatever type of psychoses they had they used it in their work and we got lucky on many cases because of it. It wasn't till 1983 that the FBI, along with other law organizations, decided to create an official law force dedicated to them called the PEU, Psychic Enforcement Unit.

Mary took a deep breath and looked at each of us before continuing.

"I'm one of them."

"When did you find this out," I asked. Mike got his pen posed and ready waiting for her to speak.

"Well I had the first premonition about eighteen months ago and at first they were like any other dream but then they kept recurring, the same one every night. I knew that wasn't normal."

"Did you tell anyone or try to get help?"

"No. I didn't…," she paused closing her eyes, "I didn't want people to think I was crazy," she opened her eyes again looking to her left as if there were a window there.

"I didn't even have the heart to tell my parents."

"Did these visions ever go away or have you been having the same one all this time," Mike asked jotting down notes.

"Yes eventually. It was a while before I had any more, until a month ago, I had some small premonitions. They were more like flashes, flashes of memories, just not mine," she looked back towards us. She seemed to be more comfortable than before.

"Were these in anyway connected with the murders you say you witnessed," Mike asked still writing down notes in the little note pad.

"Yes. I didn't realize it until the other day but the same man was in all the visions I had."

"We'll need you to describe him for us," I said.

"Alright," she sighed leaning forward and putting her forearms on the table, " He was white and had long curly hair, a light auburn color but it was much redder than that. He was small for a man, probably some-what fit and he had a slender, triangular face with blue eyes and a prominent nose."

"Is that all you can remember," Rodney asked. Mary furrowed her brows trying to remember.

"No," she said. She began putting her hands to her chest and shoulders.

"He had on some type of red leather jacket, there was no shirt underneath it and he had on some type of black pants, not exactly blue jeans but they were made of an almost rough looking material."

"Good, good," Mike bobbed his head up and down as he wrote.

"And he was with another man at some type of club. I think it was a rave."

"Could you see a sign or anything with a name," Mary shook her head and folded her hands in her lap.

"Tell us how the premonition came to you and how this connects with the murders," Rodney asked.

"I had put in a movie around 10:30 like I do every other night, it helps me fall asleep," she pointed out, "and all the sudden one hit me. In flashes at first, I could see him and this other man walking around the club, then I saw him at a bar, and then back to walking around the club again. Soon though, the vision became more pronounced, I could feel, taste, hear, and smell," she began gesturing with her hands as she talked, " It was almost as if someone was watching him because I remember a feeling of paranoia and that's when the red-headed man began yelling at someone and he pulled out a small hand gun but before he could shot it he was attacked by something. It moved to fast for me to tell what it was and people had began to scream and run around in a panic . Next thing I saw was him lying on the ground."

Mike finished writing down the last of his notes and put the note pad and pen back in the pocket of his suit jacket, "I think that's enough for now but I'll need to talk to you again about that other guy that was with the victim." Mary nodded getting up from her chair and thanking us, shaking hands with us. Mike told her not to worry about the report right now as he escorted her out of the interrogation room, and that he would try to figure out a way for him to fill it out for her. She only nodded again.

"Well that was interesting," Rodney said getting up out of his chair.

"But true," I scowled, getting out of my own seat, "I don't think she's capable of lying without bursting into tears."

"Maybe."

I rolled my eyes, "You're too paranoid Rod."

"I'm a cop, I'm supposed to be."

"I'm a cop and I'm not paranoid," I said, matter of fact.

"Well you're not a normal cop."

"If you say so," I headed towards the door but it was flung open suddenly almost hitting me.

Mike fit his somewhat large frame in through the half open door, "Hey come on, we got a call at the other end of town," He said then left. Me and Rodney hustled out the room to catch up with him.

On the way there Mike quickly explained. A Man found some bodies at an abandoned Hotel called the Drebber Ba Angst . It was mostly used as a night club for Americans who needed a place to hang out. A home away from home. It was more like a junkies paradise.

We swung the patrol car to a sharp right on Tafari street, then got on a back street to the old part of town. It wasn't to hard to tell which building it was once we got down the road a little ways. Parked cop cars with the red and blue lights flashing were parked on the side of the road in front of a dark, grayish-red building. Moss and other plant life had grown around the building and up the lengths of its sides. The stone steps leading up to the buildings entrance were cracked and slowly falling apart at the sides.

We got out of the car and walked over to one of the cops who was talking with another female officer. She had blond hair pulled back in a bun, away from an attractive face. Her dark eyes searched me up and down as we approached.

"You the investigators," She asked in a scratchy voice.

"Yes we are," Mike answered.

"follow me."

We walked over to the entrance and up the five or six stairs and came to a brightly lit hallway. Glass cases that went up to my stomach and some on the walls held exotic knives and bondage equipment. Others had different types of torture tools and other types of objects I had no intention of exploring. It was a torture house. A house of pain.

We came to a thick, bulky door made of a dark metal and the young cop opened them with some effort. She stepped aside giving us a better view of what was inside.

"You have got to be kidding me."

A.N. Ok big shout to the only reviewer I have so far. KerriRane thank you so much, I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic so far.

If I forget to mention someone who has reviewed, don't worry it just eans I haven't checked my e-mail yet.

Koty M.


	4. mortal thoughts

Ch. 4 . Mortal Thoughts

The room, almost round in size except for the bar at the far end, had a high ceiling. Metal rafters and coulombs helped support it. Perfect for a bunker, I thought looking around. The whole club area as I called it was dark, windows were painted black and as were the walls.

"Who would hang out in this dump," Mike grunted.

"I would if it didn't look so contaminated," I shook my head.

"Yeah," the cop said walking up next to me, "a lot of these places are pretty rough looking but you'd be surprised how popular they are." she shrugged. "I guess as long as you have a good time you're gonna want to come back, but I'll tell you this, when I was in college me and my friend would have never hung out in a place like this."

I looked towards the bar. Liquor bottles and glasses were shattered to pieces laying in glass fragments on the counter and in front of it, who knew how much was behind the counter.

"They sure had there way with this place didn't they," I said to myself more than anyone else. I bent down picking up a bullet off the ground, I studied it for a moment but couldn't figure what type of gun it had come from. Most definitely an automatic weapon I decided. The cop suddenly tapped me on the shoulder, motioning to left of where I was.

"The body's this way." I visibly shivered as I stood up and not from the cold. I handed Mike the bullet and he grabbed a small baggie from his pocket, carefully putting the bullet in it and tucking it back in his pocket before we continued.

We went all the way to the back of the club and through a door that led to a hallway with rooms lining each side. The doorways were covered with only thin strips of clear plastic tarp. As we walked past them I could see metal examination tables in each one. Some had more of those torture looking devices lined up neatly on them.

"What the hell…," I whispered. We turned a corner and went down another hallway. Large tears had been made through the sides of the walls almost to were you could see outside. The hall expanded at the end were exit doors were placed. Crumpled on the ground in front of the doors was our guy. A slight tingling sensation went through my whole body and I tried to swallow but my throat was dry. Turning away for a moment I took three deep breaths.

"You ready," Rodney was staring at me with his intense dark eyes.

Slowly tuning back I nodded. The mans back was to us and his red-blond hair glistened in the light from moisture. One of his hands lay at a funny angle behind his back, blood dripped from it.

"There you go detectives. He's all yours," the cop turned sideways and extended her hand as if motioning for us to enter a grand ball room. We walked towards the body slowly. Rodney pulled out a pair of surgical gloves from his pocket and handed them to me as we approached the limp form, bending down in front of it.

"Alright turn him over slowly. Be careful," Mike said gently laying his hands on the corpses shoulder.

"Shit." I said once we got him on his back. "It's just as she described him." I removed a few tresses of hair that was sticking to the mans face. The left side of the face looked like it had been beaten with a bat. Blood still flowed freely from the wound.

"Are you sure it's him." Rodney asked.

"Yeah." I moved his head to one side then the other. On the left side of his neck there was a wound I had never seen before. It looked cross between a hicky and a bite. I gently let my pointer and index fingers glide over it and two neat puncture wounds could be seen in the middle of the red an irritated area.

"What do you make of theses," I asked leaning forward and squinting my eyes for a closer look.

Mike raised his shoulders once up and once down. "It looks like someone bite him,"

"Was there any marks or strange wounds like this on the other body," Rodney asked the cop who seemed to be staring into space. She blinked a few times before answering.

"I don't know. They had taken the other body almost as soon as they got here."

"They take him to the VCC lab," I asked. The cop nodded.

"I wonder why the would do that," I whispered. I leaned even closer lightly touching his face. He felt strangely warm and his skin had an almost peachy glow from sweat on his forehead and upper brow. Dead guys didn't sweat, and they were usually a grey color because all their blood pulles and rigor mortis sets in. My eyes widened in realization. He isn't dead. Suddenly a hand clasped around my throat and the man sprang up with a snarl. Cold blue eyes stared into my fear filled ones.

Rodney, Mike, and the female cop were on the supposedly dead man within seconds, grabbing his arms. I got my foot up enough to were I could kick the man off me. He fell backwards onto the others and they quickly secured him in cuffs. Rodney had his knee planted in the mans lower back and had his head pressed to the floor, holding the mans hands with his free one. The cop had her gun pointed about head level.

"What the hell happened. I thought we were here for a dead guy. Not one who attacks one of my detectives!" Mike said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry sir," the cop said re-houlstering her gun, "This has never happened before." Her wide eyes stayed on the struggling man on the ground.

"I bet," Rodney replied, sarcasm in his voice.

I massaged my neck, coughing slightly. I looked down at the man and he seemed to sense this, his eyes looked up at me from underneath his eyebrows.

"Rodney loosen up on him, let him stand up," I said now glaring at the red headed man despite the strange familiarity I saw in his eyes.

"Who are you," I asked as the man slowly got to his knees. Rodney still had his hand on him, ready to take action in case he tried anything.

"Tell me who you are," I repeated more forcefully.

The man looked at us, his eyes were glowing brightly now.

"Priest," he breathed. His voice was thick with an Irish accent. He looked to me again, his chest heaving with each breath he took. I stared back at him and a strange familiarity washed over me, the same one from when we had locked eyes earlier. It made my pulse quicken and I could explain why. I just met this guy. Right?

A.N. Hmmmmm interesting, I must say. And for that bit of smart medical information I am going to have to thank my mom, who is a paramedic. Thanks mom!


	5. knowing the real victim

Ch. 5 Knowing the real victims

"Priest?" Mike asked, "Well Priest, I don't know what the hell happened but we're all going to take a nice little trip to the station and sort this shit out and if you think about attacking one of us again you'll find yourself on the ground with a bullet hole in your head faster than you can say bang," Mike put a fist on his hip. "Do we understand each other?" Priest just glowered at him from out of the corner of his eye.

"Mike let him be." I said still staring at priest. "How bad are you hurt?" Priest's eyes flicked back to me.

"I'm fine. You?" He was mocking me. Having a little fun at my expense. The corners of his mouth twitched in a small smile. I resisted rubbing my neck. The damn bastard!

"Better than you apparently," I purposely glanced at his injuries longer than I should of. Priest frowned at this.

"Witty girl aren't you."

I gave him my sweetest smile. "Since your well enough to speak you won't mind answering our questions and I suspect your well enough to walk as well." I turned on my heels and headed down the hall.

"Alright on your feet," Rodney put a hand under priest's armpit helping him the rest of the way up. With a grunt priest slowly got to his feet and him, Rodney, Mike, and the female cop headed down the hall as well.

Once we got the "Priest" situation straightened out it was off to the Hungarian Memorial Hospital. We put Priest in room 209 of the trauma unit just to take precautions and for privacy. Getting him to answer our questions was like trying to get a dog to share his bone. Not likely to happen. We finally just gave up and now we were here standing outside the hospital door waiting for the doctor to finish up.

"So do you think we should bag him," Rodney asked referring to putting him in jail.

"No, but maybe I should talk to him…..alone."  
"Alone? You sure, you think you can get him to talk?"

"Maybe." The doctor finally came out and we turned to her.

"You guys can go in now but I have to say, why did you bring him into the trauma ward. There was absolutely no need for it." Me and Rodney glanced at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean," I asked.

The doctors short grey hair bobbed back in forth as she shook her head. "He has nothing wrong with him. All that blood on him just peeled off like a band-aid. The broken wrist you guys thought he had," she waved her hand dismissively. "That man is perfectly healthy besides his heart rate being a little low and his blood pressure being a bit off."

"Alright, thank you doctor," I turned to Rodney. He shrugged.

"Now I took some tests and it'll be a while before I get the results but as soon as I do I'd be more than happy to share." Me and Rodney nodded.

I slowly opened the door and went on in, Rodney right behind me. Priest was lying on the hospital bed with his eyes shut.

"SO where's the other one?" I jumped unintentionally . Priest opened one eye to look at me then closed it again.

"He's at the police station," Rodney answered.

"Hmmmm, so he sent you two to get the answers did he?"

"We need to know what happened at the club," I put my hands on my hips, "Now either you can tell us or we can hold you over night until you feel a little more chatty."

"Oh I'll tell you alright but only you," he pointed at me without opening his eyes.

"Rodney, I'll be out in a minute."

"But Jeweli..,"

"I'll be out in a minute," I said more forcefully. Rodney stood there for a moment before walking out of the room.

"Spill it," I said as soon as the door had fully shut.

"Well, well," Priest opened his eyes and sat up fully facing me. His eyes were normal now. Not that transparent glowing blue they had been just an hour ago. Priest smiled, the corners of his mouth twitching upward. I realized I must have been staring and quickly looked to the ground.

"I don't mind," Priest said. Like I didn't know what he was talking about but just in case I was going to play dumb for once.

"Don't mind what?"

"You staring. I'm quite flattered by it really."

"Just answer my questions then you can go…..back to the station." I raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in Priest's facial expression. Sardonic and devious to stoney.

"You're quite domed."

"And you're wasting my time. Now tell me what you were doing at the club." Priest's face slackened, almost dreamy.

"we were hunting," he said after a couple of seconds.

"Hunting?"

"Yes."

"Hunting what exactly."

"Reppers," I looked at Priest questioningly.

"Mind telling me what the hell a repper is."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Priest layed back with his hands behind his head, "that's the problem with you fucking humans, your oblivious to the world around you. The real world."

"Enlighten me." Priest smiled showing two neat, sharp fangs. My eyes widened at this and I thought I heard myself gasp. Sitting up and sliding off the bed, Priest slowly, gracefully walked towards me. Instinctively I backed a few paces, hopefully towards the door.

"I was beginning to think you would never ask," and with that Priest lunged at me and pinned me up against the wall right next to the door. He grabbed both of my hands as I went to hit him in the face. He pinned my hands behind my back in a painful grip that made me wince and with his other hand he began to stroke the side of my face. I gasped not just from the contact but I suddenly realized why he was so familiar. The man from my dreams!

"I've dreamed of you," Priest whispered making my knees shake. He leaned his head forward close enough for his mouth to be next to my ear and then I felt him bite me. It was like electricity surging through me. The pain began to take over me and I screamed.

A.N. Wow ok ch. 5 is done. Ya!!! Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	6. truth

Ch.6 Truth

Everything around me went dark and limp. My hearing and vision was fuzzy. Priest held me now, against the wall lifeless, whispering things in my ear that I couldn't understand. I only felt his warm breath against my skin. I began to shiver as he caressed the side of my face again. He moved his face against mine and a quick wet flick of his tongue went across where he had bitten me. The next flick was slower. He was cleaning after himself. Soon he began trailing kisses down my neck to my collar bone, causing my breath to quicken. I tried to move my arms, wether to stop him or… I didn't know. It was as if he had paralyzed me, possessed me. I was helpless. Suddenly he stopped jerking his head back with his fangs bared in a snarl. It was as if I had burned him. He let me go and ran to the window, jumping out of it with a crash that was only a dull ringing in my ears.

I slid down the wall unable to hold myself up without assistance. I could fell blood begin to run down the side of my neck and down between my breasts.

The room spun fast in circles. Everything turned grey then black.

I slowly opened my eyes. A blinding light coming from above me caused me to squint. I looked around at my surroundings. My hand was held over my eyes for a shield against the light. I frowned as I recognized the white walls and Winnie the Pooh border that went around the hole room.

It was a hospital.

Rodney sat in a chair next to me, asleep. On the table, which was next to my bed, there was a nurse pager, vomit pan, and a pair of my close. Just the thing I was looking for. Slowly sitting up I swung my legs over the bed. The sooner I could get out of this paper towel I was wearing and get into my close the better. Or not. I winced as I pulled the tube to my IV. Rodney stirred slowly opening his eyes. He sat up instantly, aware that I was awake.

"Hey, you're up. Are you ok"

I stared at him, "Does it look like I'm ok?"

"Jeweliah I'm being serious," Rodney scolded.

"So am I."

"What the hell happened in there?"

How was I going to put this? Well I was asking him some questions and then he vamped out on me. Probably be best to just lie through my little teeth. Nah… with holding information sounds better. Right? Shit.

"H e just attacked me and I guess when he heard you guys trying to get in he split and jumped out the window." That sounds more sane don't you think.

"He just attacked you," I nodded, "just like that," I nodded again.

Rodney glanced at me for a long moment, "What did he use to puncture your neck with?"

I didn't say anything.

"Jeweliah?"

"I don't know."

"Alright I'll see about getting you out of here."

"Thanks." Rodney headed toward the door. He had his hand on the handle when he turned around.

"By the way did he talk, answer any of the questions"

"No." He gave a sigh while opening the door and walking out of the room.

After about three hours of tests and specific instructions to stay home I was able to leave. Finally go home. Then maybe I could take this damn bandage off my neck. The thing was two times bigger than was necessary. Maybe I just needed a big nap. Who the hell knows. I just wanted to get home.

We (Rodney and I) pulled on to Maple and took it to the Houghton apartment complex. Mine was the third building, room 3J.

We took the stairs. The Cold stone under you feet and the echoing of your steps gave the spiraling stair way an eerie aura. I found it comforting though. It kept me on my feet and alert. A good awareness in something no one should be without.

Once we got to the right floor we went through the door and down the hall to my apartment.

"You want someone to stay with you. Just for tonight."

"I'm a big girl. The boogey man comes though

I'll be sure to call you."

"Yeah alright. Just get some rest and remember your promise. No work for a couple of days," I opened my mouth to protest but Rodney held a hand up silencing me.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you posted on the case if we get any breaks."

"I really appreciate it, Rod." He only nodded and reminded me once again to keep cool for a couple of days before heading down the hall. I opened my door and walked in, shutting the door with my foot. I flicked on the light switch and Giles hoped down from his spot on the arm of the red couch and pranced over to me.

"Hey Gi Gi." I sat my shoulder pack on the back of a chair at the dinning room table. I turned back to where Giles was to pet him stopped dead in my tracks.

A man, broad shouldered and wearing a dark muscle tank was sitting on the couch. His arms spread behind him to rest on the back of the couch. He had dark brown hair or used to. Now it was bleach blond and it looked like it had been a Mohawk at one point but now it was grown out considerably. He turned his head slightly to look at me out of the corner of his eye then faced forward again.

"You're tough to find," the man said in a deep, menacing voice.

"Good to know. Who the fuck are you and what the…,"

The man got up and fully faced me. His cold blue eyes promised pain and death. He had a hand gun pointed at me waist level.

"Now I'm here for some information and I think you know what will happen if you lie to me." I think he could of just said Don't test me, bitch and I would have got the message.

"I'll ask again. who are you?"

"That's none of your fucking business. Now about that information."

A.N. Ok what do you guys think!

BTW here is the list of the people playing the characters in this story. Some of them haven't showed up yet but they will soon.

Jeweliah-up for suggestions

Rodney-Bryan dick, from master and commander.

Mike-Andrew bryniarski, from the new texas chainsaw massacre

Priest-Tony curran

Larua-Selma blair

Chupa-Matt schulze

The female cop-Ali larter

Mitchel- Gerard butler

Daniel-Orlando bloom

Johan-Tony goldwyn……..

More to come soon


	7. shared dreams

Shared Dreams Ch. 7

I can't believe this!

I stared at the man, "I'm not telling you shit until you tell me your name."

"Introductions can come later Miss Merrill, right now my patience is waning so I suggest we stop all this cut-throat bullshit and cut to the chase. What do you say?"

"Name first," I put my hands on my hips. He gave me a look that said he definitely didn't like it that I was ruining his plans. The muscles in his neck and shoulders flexed.

"You're being very difficult." He narrowed his eyes. "I hate difficult."

"Sorry, 'm having a really bad day. Now tell me your name." I wasn't in the mood for this.

The man sighed loudly through his nose, "You'll call the police."

"No," I shook my head, "I should, you broke into my home. But I prefer to handle things my own way. The police wouldn't really like it if I got my way though so…"

"Why's that?" He sounded unimpressed. He obviously didn't know me very well.

"Simple. I would just fucking shoot you," I shrugged. "The police frown on that sort of thing." I smiled at him, that smile that told him everything and nothing. The smile that doesn't exactly reach my ears.

"If I wasn't here on other business I would test your theory. See if you could keep up with that mouth of yours."

"Why not?"

"Miss Merrill I'm not stupid, I know you're unarmed." He stepped closer. His eyes were turning that eerie translucent blue color priest's eyes had been when I first met him and when he bit me. I stayed right were I was, not bothering to move an inch. I know he knew I was getting scared so there was no point in backing up like someone about to be hit. I could probably lie and say I wasn't scared if he asked but why lie to someone who could probably smell your fear. I just wished I had my gun with me. The damn bastard had to bring that little fact up.

I kept my eyes level with his and equally menacing. No way was I going to give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing me look away first He would have to fight to see me cower in fear. Maybe that's what he had planed.

"It would be in polite." He smiled showing fangs. My arms and fingers twitched. I wanted to fight him. He seemed to want the same thing. Well in that case, bring it on!

"What is this a new fashion statement?"

"Witty bitch aren't you, a good actress too it seems. Hiding all that fear behind that rough and tough exterior takes talent." The smile faded. I held back a gulp. "Unfortunately talent's not going to save you from a bullet." My eyes flicked to the gun posed and ready to shoot, then back to him.

"Maybe not," I shrugged. "Quite frankly it doesn't matter. No point in hiding it. Yeah I'm scared but I'm mostly pissed off. This is the second time some mouthy chump has threatened me. Now I don't know about you but mouthy people tend to make me cranky, so get it over with. Ask your damn questions and leave. You're giving me a headache." I almost choked on my own words. It was amazing how dry your throat could get when you were scared. Mine was a damn Sahara.

The man lowered his gun with reluctance. Well now that we got that out of the way.

"Chupa," He holstered his gun in an ankle holster he had managed to keep hidden, usually there was a noticeable bulge. He must have already had the gun out. I would have noticed if he had to bend down to get it. "That's my name, Chupa," he looked up at me from under his nice brows as he straightened back up.

"Nice name, you seem to already know mine." Chupa nodded. A simple once down and once up.

"What do you want?"

"You are investigating the death of a man who as of a few hours ago was proclaimed alive again. This true?" I only nodded. Chupa seemed to want a better confirmation than that but just gave me a sharp look before continuing, "and he attacked you at a near by hospital, yes?" I nodded. He reached a hand out touching the bandage on my neck. " He bit you," he made it a statement. I didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes." he let his hand drop back to his side. "Did you get the guys name?"

"He said it was Priest." Chupa's eyes widened.

"We thought we had lost him," It was almost a whisper. He looked down at the ground for a moment then his head jerked back up. "Do you know were he went?"

"No." I folded my arms over my chest. Chupa tried to touch my neck again, but this time I backed away. He smiled showing full fangs.

"No wonder he likes you, you're a fighter. I'm surprised though that he got a lick at you." I was silent for a moment. Better not comment on that one.

"He's been watching."

"What makes you think that?" Chupa tilted his head to the side, like a bird that just eyed its food.

"You said he liked me. He must have seen me somewhere or either he was watching me."

"No, not exactly. He's been dreaming of you." Chupa pulled a piece of paper from his pants pocket and handed it to me. I carefully unfolded it and looked at its contents. It was a drawing of a woman. She was sleeping, her left hand delicately laid above her head. Her lips were slightly parted. Her hair surrounded her in a pool of soft curls like a river of silk had just settled around her covering the pillow. I knew those soft angles of the jaw line and the dark lashes, it was me!

"Did he do this?" I asked. Chupa nodded.

"He saw it in a dream." I spun around at the sound of a new voice.

He was casually leaning against the wall in the hallway. Shadows carefully hide him, I only saw an outline. Slowly he came forth showing a lean, semi tall man. His short neatly parted hair was almost the same color as his dark honey brown eyes. His face might qualify as handsome if he smiled, none the less though he was easy on the eyes. He spoke with full lips, and moved gracefully, suavely towards me.

"I must say you are much prettier in person Miss Merrill."

"Thanks now who the hell are you?"

"forgive me, my name is Johan Trivek…."

"You looking for this Priest guy too?"

"Yes. I understand you had quite the encounter with him."

"You could say that."

"What the hell do you guys want and why am I getting pictures?"

"We used the picture to find you…as for why we are here. Why don't we take a drive and I'll explain everything to you."

"If I say no?"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Whatever." I reached out and turned the doorknob, flinging the door open.

A.N. Ok for those who are having some difficulty understanding …..Priest and Chupa are not dead obviously and…..well Johan is in this story because I had to have someone Tony Goldwyn could play (God! I love that man)

Any who I really hope you are enjoying the story and sorry it took so long to update ……a lot of tests and finals to take.

Love you all !


	8. you again

Ch. 8 You again

I wasn't told a whole hell of a lot once we got out of the complex and were driving south of Maple St. I found out Chupa and Johan were part of a group of "vampire" hunters called, The Blood Pack, organized two years ago and trained to take out some guy named Blade. Their plans were changed though. They ended up joining with Blade when a group of creatures, the reepers, started attacking the vampires and making more of their kind. Apparently a vampire over lord named Daviskinos wanted to make some kind of super vamp and it back fired so he needed help in destroying his creation before it could get any worse. Priest had gotten killed, from what they've told me, during one of the hunts.

Another fun fact learnt today. Vampires and other creatures do exist but they're really organized and hush, hush so that's why this information isn't old stuff already.

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" I asked. I was sitting in the passenger seat, Johan was driving, and Chupa was ridding tail like a cab customer. I bet he would glare at me if I were to steal a glance at him over my shoulder.

"For now, yes." Johan answered looking straight ahead. Features set in a serious straight line.

"What's all this vampire and reeper bullshit you're trying to get me to swallow?" I stole a glance at Johan, then Chupa sitting quietly like a servant waiting for his command. I even think he was holding his breath through those curved smiling lips. They were both smiling.

"What's so amusing?" Johan shook his head slightly.

"Miss Merrill, like all humans, you are blind to reality, to the real world. It is just a candy coating to you and you do not bother look to anything else but the candy. Like a child. Even after all that you have seen you still refuse to believe what your eyes see."

"Priest said that." I faced forward again. I didn't know whether to believe them or not. I was taught to be open to anything. To not make assumptions, well keep them to myself anyways. Never say someone's wrong unless I was absolutely sure they were.

"He did, did he? What else did he tell you?" Johan never took his eyes off the road as he asked me this. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"He said you were hunting reepers."

"Yes, yes we were. Is that all?"

"Yeah."

Johan seemed to think about what we were talking about for a moment. He was still and quiet like a perfect statue, he was losing himself in thought, then he glanced at me. A quick jerk of his eyes. It reminded me of on of those movies were the doll comes to life and when your looking at it its head suddenly turns to you.

"He injured you as well." I gently touched the bandage on my neck.

I was silent for a moment before speaking.

"You one of them?"

Johan, glancing at me again, smiled as he answered.

"No need to worry. I'm not going to bite you Miss Merrill unless that is your wish…… I highly doubt it is." He smiled wider showing his own set of small, marble-like, white fangs.

" You're annoyingly polite."

"It is only fair Miss Merrill that I show you respect in return for my causing all this trouble this evening."

"You're not the only one but thanks anyway."

We made a left turn on a back street I didn't recognize. Street lamps and the headlights of our vehicle were the only things lighting up the narrow street. There were no houses or buildings except for an old rundown warehouse I could barely make out in the distance.

"What is that?" I asked pointing towards the warehouse.

"It's the beginning of the truth for you."

"Truth about what? You? Vampires? Tell me why I am involved in this and why are Priest and I dreaming of each other."

"All in time Miss Merrill."

"No! You tell me now and I swear to God you call me Miss Merrill again I will kill you."

"I told you she was feisty ." Chupa spoke up from the back. I mentally glared at him. I was too busy with Mr. Suave to actually turn around and hit Chupa. Besides I knew they had been watching me regardless of what they said.

"What's the real plan? I know you didn't just come here and get me because of a few stupid dreams."

"Fine," Johan sighed, "I will stop bullshitting you. Why do you think you and Priest would be having such strong dreams? Why would they be so intimate, I know they are. Maybe not the way you think but the feeling is still there."

"I don't know."

"Yes, I believe you do."

"You telling me we were lovers or something in a past life?"

"Is that what you think?"

"No. Maybe, I don't know."

"Think about it. What all did you see in your dreams. Did it take you a while to recognize yourself? What about Priest? How long did it take you to realize who he was?"

"It was just dreams. That's all it was, dreams. And you never look the same as you do in real life when you're in a dream." My mind was swarming. I couldn't think straight. We pulled in front of the warehouse and parked the car.

"You know it was more than just some dreams, Jeweliah. You were having them during the day, unexpectedly."

"Ok say I believe you. Why would we be dreaming of it now?"

"two people in love can feel, sence each other thousands of miles away. The closer they get the stronger the sense.. There is also a myth that says in the time of need two who are destined to be will dream of their love or pass it on to their next and they will be brought together to stop what bad is done."  
"So…. Priest and I are next in line for an action/romance love fest."

"No," Johan completely ignored my statement, "I'm saying you and Priest are the reincarnations of two people who were in love and indeed had the task of trying to stop the world from being destroyed."

"I'm not a hero and I'm not in love."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." I opened the car door and got out. The cool breeze on my face felt good, soothing. I took a deep breath and started walking towards the entrance.

The cold steel handle of the big metal doors were like ice against my hands. It made me shiver. With a swift yank I pulled the doors open a gush of air blew against my face as the doors squeaked on their hinges from the weight and slowly parted. It was nothing but a huge empty space, like the club. Their was no D J booth or a bar though.

The far left side of the wall had been torn down half way up making a whole other empty space, only iron railing prevented a perfect ledge. I heard foot steps echoing on the concrete floor and against the walls. I waited. And waited. Finally I saw who it was.

Priest.

He casually leaned against the railing. He had gotten his red leather jacket back and it shined glossy in the light.

"Well, well. I never dreamed I would see you again, especially with these two." Priest nodded in Johan and Chupa's direction. They had been standing in the door way of the ware house.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hall ass up there and beat the shit out of you." Priest masked a fake hurt expression.

"So mean. I did you a favor, I thought you would be grateful."

"Well I'm not. You bit me you stupid bastard.'

"Yes I did and I must say I quite enjoyed it. You have a very powerful serge to you or I should say your blood does."

"Well if this power only had a gun, she would shoot you." Priest smiled and started walking towards some stairs I hadn't seen before. He slyly walked down them and towards me. That smile never leaving his face. He stopped about two feet away fro me. The color of his eyes had changed again, this time they were green, an emerald green any cat would envy. Hell Giles might even attack him if he knew how green and beautiful this mans eyes were. I wouldn't hold it against him, that's for sure. In any case though, I was going to have to be a bitch about it.

"Your eyes change color naturally or are you just trying to make me nervous?"

"What do you think?"

"Bastard." I mumbled turning my face away.

"You know that's the second time you've called me that." Priest's voice was low; warning.

"Then I guess that makes it true." I turned around to go and walk out but my way was still blocked by Johan and Chupa. I glared.

"If you're not going to tell me what we're doing here then move out of my way and let me leave. We're certainly not making any progress by just standing here and playing games." I threw a glance at Priest with the last of that statement. Johan glanced at Chupa, face expressionless. He looked back at me eyes wide and truthful. He was ready to tell me the truth.

A.N. Ya! Ch 8. I really hope you guys are enjoying it, I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I just Flight of the Phoenix so that means more of Tony Curran! I love him. I just hope I'm doing him justice in this fic, he kind of reminds me of his character, Emerson, on Touching Evil. Well I think so.

Any who keep reviewing and giving me tips.


	9. You were dreaming

Sweet Dreams Ch. 9 "You Were Dreaming"

"You're here because not all of the reepers are gone and…," Johan looked to the ground.

"There is a new danger. A new enemy we must fight, but without you and Priest," Johan looked back up shaking his head, "We would all die, even your kind."

"You have to understand, we vampires take precautions. Keep things quiet. We would not have come to you if we didn't think we could handle it our selves." Chupa said. I looked to Johan then to Chupa and back to Johan. I tried to keep my hands from shaking by gluing them to my sides. I was a bit hesitant to look back at Priest.

"Did you know he was alive and here? Is that why we came here, to get him?" I jerked my head back toward Priest as I asked this. Johan slowly nodded.

"He had contacted me soon after he escaped from the hospital. I hurried and got his things and met him back here."

"You tell him the game plan?" Chupa asked in a low voice. He was just as unhappy as I was. Then again he never seemed happy to me. Ever.

"No," was all Johan said never taking his eyes off me.

"We all needed to be here."

"I don't know why you think I can help you. If these reepers are as bad as I'm beginning to fear they are….I'm only human. It wouldn't take much to kill me. Plus I'm 5"3' and only a 105 pounds. I can't exactly out strengthen them." Johan and Priest quietly chuckled at the same time.

"Jeweliah, you need to have more confidence in yourself." Johan said.

"Now we do nothing tonight but I'll be in touch," Johan handed me a little, silver cell phone he had pulled out of his pocket. "I will call you on this cell phone tomorrow night and explain the plan to you."

I frowned at him. "I thought you already knew what was going down."

"I still need to contact a few….. Allies. We will need them greatly."

"Who?" I asked. If I was going to join in on this little escapade then I needed to know who I was working with. I've seen enough of those cop movies and experienced enough of the real deal to know you always have a rat, someone who deals you out to the bad guys. This didn't always happen but it still happened.

"Blade," I raised my eyebrows, not because of who our ally was going to be but Chupa had let out a low growl, almost like a wolf, at the mention of Blade's name. People who growl are just scary, especially when you are convinced they're going to sprout fur and fangs.

Glancing quickly at Chupa to make sure he wasn't going to eat me I asked.

"Where will you guys be?"

"Chupa and I will be at the old safe house, as for Priest he will be staying with you if that's ok."

"No, It's not ok. He bit me and I don't want to chance him getting another case of the munchies, especially if I'm the only one around for him to munch on."

"I can assure you he will try no such thing again." Johan looked at Priest briefly. A promise of wrath was in his eyes. Priest stared back at him blankly before looking to me and giving a single nod of his head. I looked at him, searching his eyes for sincerity. Dammit! He was almost as bad as Rodney.

"Fine, but I swear the first time you try something you're dead meat." Priest smirked at me.

The drive back to the apartment complex seemed a lot shorter than the ride to the big metal warehouse. I stole a glance at Priest as we turned onto the side of the road were the entrance that I took was. He noticed and looked back at me.

"You must be fascinated by me indeed to keep looking at me." A sly smile came over his face.

"Gee I hope that's not part of a pick up line." I opened my car door and got out, shutting the door behind me. Priest followed behind me. The thud, thud of his boots behind me made me a bit anxious. Why? Who the hell knows.

We finally got up all the stairs and to my door. I unlocked it and motioned for him to go on in.

Once we were in I said, "Alright, since I'm forced to let you stay here I'm gonna lay down some rules." Priest opened his mouth to say something. Probably another one of his witty comments, but I cut him off before he could get even a word out.

"I don't care what you do as long as there's no wondering around the apartment at night, that makes me very nervous. I don't want you using anything of mine without permission and…don't start!" I glared at him and his stupid smirking face. "You know what I mean so don't get cute. As long as you respect me and my stuff, I'll be fine."

"Is that all?"

Glaring, I put my hand on my hip, "Yeah." I swear, I stay around this guy much longer my eyes are going to be permanently slanted.

"Where will I sleep?" Priest asked. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"You can sleep on the couch," Giles suddenly made an appearance, circling Priest's feet. Priest looked down at the black cat, raising an eyebrow. "Who's this?" he asked bending down towards the cat. I quickly grabbed the cat, snatching him away. I've seen that Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt movie where they eat the poodles. Well, Brad Pitt at the poodles, but the point is, Priest was a vampire, and whether he was a hungry vamp or not I wasn't going to take any chances. Even though, Gi gi was a wedding gift for a marriage that lasted only three years. Hey, who wants to be married to someone who whores around. In this case, I would be referring to my ex husband, Mark, who was more interested in the women at the supermarket and at his work than with his perfectly wonderful wife, who he left for another woman. That's the only other time I can remember crying, I mean really crying before my mothers death and these last few days. Ok, the last few weeks.

"His name is, Giles and don't think your going to make a meal of him."

"Now, why would I do that?" Priest raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just consider yourself warned. You can eat regular food when you get hungry." I walked passed Priest, down the hall to my bedroom and shut the door.

That night, I don't know if it was because Priest was here or not, but I dreamed of him again and the situation was far more that just sensitive if you catch my meaning. Damn! I stilled had Goosebumps from the ordeal. I got to thinking if the dreams could have this effect on me, What would the real thing be like? I didn't want to know.

The phone rang loudly on the nightstand next to my bed. I looked at the clock and cursed under my breath.

"Jesus christ. It's 3:30 in the morning." I picked up the phone finally on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey," it was Rodney, "Where the hell have you been? I've tried to call several times."

"I was asleep, Rod."

"Well I'm glad you're awake now cause I'm coming over. I've really got to talk to you." I was about to protest when the phone hung up. Shit! Shit!

"Priest!" I yelled. Moments later he slowly peeked his head in through the door.

"Yes?"

"I need you to…" He had no shirt on! Dammit I was letting myself get distracted….by Priest! "Why is your shirt off?"

He looked down at his bare chest, then back up at me. "It's just now starting to bother you?" a smile started to form on his face.

"No…I ..its, well my partner, Rodney is on his way and It's not going to look good when he comes in and he sees you shirtless in my house and me in my night clothes. Agree?"

Priest looked over me, just realizing I was in fact in my night clothes, which consisted of pretty much a t-shirt and a pair of thin cotton shorts. He smiled widely as he scoped my bare legs.

"Yes, I agree."

"Alright," I said lowering my voice. "Then you stay in here until I say come out. Understand?"

"As you wish."

I walked passed him, hoping he didn't notice I was shaking and had Goosebumps on my arms. I shut the door and walked into the living room. Giles was in toe with me as soon as he spotted me.

I quickly grabbed Priest's jacket off the couch and hid it underneath my shoulder pack and my own jacket. A knock at the door came just as I was covering the end of a sleeve.

"Hold on!" I yelled so Rodney wouldn't get impatient. I walked over to the door, unlocked it and let Rodney in.

"Sorry to come so late but we have a problelm."

"What is it, Rod?" I was worried. Rodney seemed nervous himself and that made me nervous.

"Mary Stamford is dead. Her body was found about an hour ago in an ally way near her home."

"Shit," I closed my eyes, bowing my head a bit. When I looked back up at Rodney I asked, "Who called it in? Was it murder for sure?"

Rodney sighed, "It was her father that called it in and yes, traces of Semen was found in her cervix. It was all over her stomach as well. Bruises and cuts were all over her body."

Jesus christ!" I ran my hands through my hair. "Is that all?"

"There were two puncture wounds on her inner thigh."

"Give me a minute and I'll be in at the crime scene."

"You sure you don't want me to just take you?" "No, I'll be right behind you."

"Alright. Hurry."

"I will." With that, Rodney hurried back down the hall and stairs and left.

A.N. WOW! Not a bad chap. Sorry it tool so long to write though. Will update soon cause I am officially out of school. YAY!


	10. Chapter 10

SWEET DREAMS Ch. 10 ENEMIES AND ALLIANCE

A.N. Ok I'm not even going to waste my time apologizing again…..ok, yes I am. Sorry but we had to pretty much get a new computer and set it up and everything but enough excuses. I am going to post the next three chapters to make it up to you guys ,ok, and also I will throw in a little surprise which….well, it's a surprise so it will….you know….surprise you.

Ok on with the story!

Oh and for those of you who had questions here are the answers

DHAMPEAL: Of course snowman is making an appearance. I mean do you honestly think they would last without him? Hehehehe.

Sorry if I missed anyone.

The way her body was angled….unnatural. Her thighs completely twisted to were her torso still faced straight but the rest of her body almost faced backwards. Her arms above her head were frozen in a protective gesture.

"She didn't even have a chance…" I whispered moving closer with the help of Rodney's hand on my back gently urging me forward.

"Someone had moved her."

"What?" I asked.

"After….they were done someone had moved her. Almost like it was out of respect so don't go crazy Jeweliah. We might have a possible witness and a good guy on our side." Rodney sighed shoving his hands into his jacket pocket. "Or a psycho with morals."

"We found the spot where she originally was, blood all around it, not that hard to miss."

I just stood there not even bothering to look at Rodney as he spoke. In truth I didn't care, I was to pissed off at the moment.

"Show me."

We spent the next few hours going back over the crime scene. Nothing new was found and deciding how many people (or things) there were was out of the question at this point but there was one thing we had on the fucker(s). The perpetrator(s) had been quick with the job but not professional. I followed a set of bloody foot prints that had led off from the scene.

"Is this your good guy? He ran." There was a bit of malice in my voice.

"Jeweliah, I told you…"

"He also left a trinket behind." I took the end of my sleeve and pulled it over my hand. Carefully picking up the small cross jewel I studied it, the dusk till dawn light set between Mary's home and her neighbor's shined down on it making it glow.

"You think its hers?" Rodney asked coming to stand behind me.

"Maybe. It seems I might have noticed a necklace on her the day she came in for questioning but…I can't be sure." I turned to face Rodney careful not to let him see me put the cross in my pocket.

"Where's her dad?"

"He's at the station. Why?"

"Has anyone ran a check on him yet?"

"No"

"Get someone on that immediately. I want to know what he knows. I want to know if he's hiding anything from us. I doubt he's our guy but I need some facts here, Rod. I need to be sure" I looked towards the body one last time, slowly shaking my head.

"Jeweliah…."

"Come on, Rod you know how this works. Any bit of information can help. Get it for me ok."

"Fine. You just go home. I'll call you as soon as I can come up with something."

"Thanks."

On the way home, I wouldn't admit it to anybody, of course, but I cried. Not that truly awful, anguished crying but silent tears of frustration and hopelessness. The tears you cry when you've just given up on almost everything and your to beat to take the last resort that you know has a possibility of working…..you just don't care.

Coming up to my apartment door I angrily wiped my eyes. I really did hate crying. Priest answered the door at my somewhat loud raping.

"You look pissed. Call wasn't to your fancy?"

"Shut up and tell me if you recognize this cross. It belonged to…"

"Little Mary Stamford. Sooo innocent but what is she doing with a thing like this?"

"So you recognize it." I stared at Priest hard.

"As a vampire we have certain groups that we belong to. Hieroglyphs is what we use to separate these groups…kind of like covens if you're familiar with that term."

"I am."

"This is one of our hieroglyphs." He said handing the cross back to me.

I sighed, "I should have known it was something like that." Priest shrugged and sat down on the couch. I walked over to the kitchen pushing the bar doors open as I entered the tiny space. At the sound of the refrigerator door opening, Giles immediately appeared at my feet. Swishing his thick tail, he circled my feet. This was a never ending routine, I open the frig, get my food, then Giles' food, it was bad enough to were I grabbed his food without thinking now.

I poured his milk and put everything back in the frig. As I past the island I grabbed my cup of coffee and went to join Priest on the couch.

"I figured you didn't get coffee cravings so I didn't get you any…or are you able to drink other liquids?"

"Yes a vampire can drink other liquids but we hardly ever do." I nodded taking a sip of my coffee. Sitting the cup down gently on the living room table I turned to Priest.

"Why do you think she would have this cross? Who's mark is it?"

"Who's?" priest asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you do have someone who is in charge of the so called coven. Right?"

"I do believe you are smarter than I anticipated, Jeweliah. Yes, we do have leaders. Then name of the man who bares the cross symbol is Quinn Blake, a pretty vicious man and he hangs with a pretty rough group but he follows the rules, he wouldn't do something like what happened to your little Mary. He would consider it an obligation, a waste of his time even. I don't believe he's the man your looking for."

I sighed heavily.

"She had to have been working for her killer and I bet anything the killer helped create the reppers, she figured out how dangerous they were. Tried to stop them but they killed hr first."

"Well done." Priest said.

A.N. Yah! Finally updated, aren't you proud of me, hehehe. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get you guys these last few chapters. I will get better at updating…I promise.

Hope you enjoy this chapie. And thank you so much for those of you who have been patiently waiting on me.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Yay! Another chapter for you guys. I was wondering are my chaps long enough or…are they ok or……you tell me. I've been really worried about all that sort of junk. Tell me what you think. Kisses Ok, also tell me where you think I should go with the whole Jeweliah/Priest story. Should I go a bit further with them….go all the way with them…or just leave them were their at? Once again give me your opinion ;D

Ch.11 The Mind Game

I tried to sleep that night but Mary's face kept creeping back into my thoughts along side a certain red-headed vampire. Go figure!

I covered myself up to my chin hoping I could accomplish getting some sleep but as I expected, no such luck. I turned on my side and still couldn't get to sleep. I decided to just shut my eyes hopefully that would help……5minutes later I got up quietly making my way to the bathroom. I turned on the facet splashing cold water on my face. I grabbed the small towel laying on the edge of the sink and dried my face, as I removed the towel I was able to see my reflection in the mirror hanging above the sink. I looked rather pale, sick and I noticed the bite on my neck looked infected.

"Damn! I should have left the bandage on." I moaned opening the mirror cabinet and taking out some Cotton, alcohol, and antibiotic cream. I got the cotton soaked with alcohol and looked back up to the mirror to clean the wound when Priest's reflection appeared in the mirror. Jumping I dropped the cotton in the sink, I turned my expression of shock into a glare as I looked at Priest.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok, it's not like you scared the shit out of me or anything. By the way I thought I told you no lurking." I turned and faced Priest finding myself a bit closer than I would have liked. _Or would I?_

"Yes you did. I heard a noise and came to investigate."

"How sweet."

"By the way I was talking about the bite."

"Yeah thanks. It's infected now." I turned back to retrieve the alcohol soaked cotton and I gently began to clean the bite. Throwing the cotton away I grabbed the ointment and put a small amount on the tip of my finger, massaging it on the wound. Priest reached over me leisurely, slightly pressing against me and opening the cabinet, he grabbed a small band-aid from its carton. He dangled it in front of my face until I took it from him. He walked back towards the door and turned to look at me in the mirror, facing me but not. I stared back at him through the mirror.

"I really am sorry." He said, then quietly left the room before I could respond. I knew why he did it and maybe that's why I didn't shoot him in the hospital. He couldn't trust anyone and I knew how that could be. That feeling of being trapped and no where to go can kick in your instincts like a bullet. It'll drive you to do anything.

That afternoon I took a bad turn. I couldn't eat or rest, no matter how many times Priest insisted I do so. I paced and rummaged around the kitchen for yet another bag of tea, or just something to drink besides milk and coffee.

"Drink water. It will help." Priest replied offhandedly.

"I just want this to stop."

"I know."

I looked up, a sad smile was upon Priest' face.

I smiled like I was fine, everything was ok….even though it really wasn't. "Don't beat yourself up. There's a cure right or something to slow down the process." Priest looked down averting his eyes. I felt like screaming.

"Yes. Once we contact Blade we can give you a serum that will reverse the virus' trail…flush it out."

"That's good right?"

"Quite….but it all depends on how fast the virus progresses within you. If it has infected a grand portion of your system already then I doubt there is much that can be done."

I, in my own figure of speech, shrugged my eyebrows. "I guess if that's the case I'll have to adjust." Priest looked at me, an odd expression upon his face. A mixture of respect and admiration.

"You're very brave and I am somewhat in debt to you until I feel I have fully paid for what I have…done to you."

Problem with a guy like this is he either becomes the love of your life or your worst enemy, but you have a certain normal, passionate relationship based on honor and respect for one another. First of all I don't have the slightest urge to have a relationship of any kind with this guy…_at least that's what I tell myself. _And….

Secondly, I Most certainly do not want to become this guys enemy.

The mechanical ring was loud and so sudden it made me jump. I quickly retrieved it off the kitchen counter next to me.

"Yeah." There was no need for formal hellos. I knew who it was.

"We're in business." The smooth voice notified. Very cut to the chase kind of guy, Johan.

A.N. Well tell me what you think and please get back to me on the Priest/Jeweliah situation. Thank you and I really appreciate you guys sticking with me on this story….

By the way, Dhampeal he he I'm glad you liked my feed back. I will continue to give it, and I am terribly sorry if I spelled your name wrong. I couldn't remember how to spell it laughs embarrassed Thanks for keeping up with the story and sending all them lovely reviews.


End file.
